I am
by inferno of darkness
Summary: I DON'T KNOW! i was in one of my 'zones' when i wrote this and now have no clue what going on with it. it sort of like a peom thing i guess, not really sure. my friend katiesquilts helped me too.it only hints at naruto and kyuubi but w/o saying there name


I am the darkness that haunts your mind. I am the evil that lurks in the shadows of your dark past. I am the voice in your head that tells you to do such terrible things. I am what you fear. I am fear it self. I am your dark side. I am the angel of darkness. I am a killer. I am the insane laughter you herd from the walls when you have night mares. I am the eyes in the darkness that watch your every move. I am the shadows. I am the monster that they become. 

I am the stranger that stares back at you when you look in the mirror. I am your pain, your demon, your sorrow. I am what was created when they shunned you. I am their hate, their anger. I am the blood on your hands that doesn't belong but is still seen by them. I am the reason the blood now flows from your wrist as you sit in the corner of your room.

I am the reason why your once bright blue eyes have dulled. I am the reason your broad smile that many believe would never fall has died. I am the reason why you now sit and wait for the shadow and their hidden monster to take you away. I am the reason you never saw those who truly cared for you. I am the reason they now stand in the rain, dressed in black as they stare at a headstone. I am the reason why your name has now been carved into it. I am the one who has brought tears and pain to their eyes.

I am one who gave you the peace you deserved. I am your guardian angel, disguised as a hateful demon. I am the one who cried the most. I am the one who grieved the most. I am the one who never forgot or moved on.

You were the sun, the cool breeze on a hot day, the rain that pours down when the heavens cry. You were the one who gave love and acceptance away so easily yet never received any in return. You were the one who shoulders every ones pain but continued to smile. You were the one that never showed that it had become too much. You were the one that never reached out. You were the one who was too busy helping others that no one ever thought you needed them.

You were the one that needed someone. You were the one who needed comfort. You were the one that knew how painful loneliness was, even when you were surrounded by others. You were the one that gave up the fight and now lay dead.

They were the ones who didn't realize how much you matter till it was too late. They are the one who deserved your hate, your anger, your rage.

You were the one that could never hate any one, could never be angry, could never feel rage. You are the one that now watches over the ones who caused you so much pain. You are a true angel of light, as pure as snow.

I am a demon of darkness. I am the one who still cries for your lose. I am the one with burn marks running down my cheeks from my acid tears.

You were the one who accepted me for what I am and I didn't realize it till it was too late. You were the one who stole the heart of a demon. You are an angel. I am a demon. You are love. I am hate. You are the one who proved that even hate can love. You are the one I look up at. You are the one sitting on the edge of the castle in the sky.

I am the one who sits on top of the mountain. You are the one smiling down at every one. I am the one who cries silently. You are the one who wishes for nothing. I am the one who wish for nothing more than to be with you. I am a demon who can not fly toward the castle in the sky. I am one of darkness that can not survive where the very walls radiate purity.

You are the purist of all.

I am a demon that still seeks to hold you.

You are oblivious to my feelings.

I am a demon with feelings so strong that I finds my self always staring at the sky with longing eyes. I am a demon who corrupts human for a living, eating away at their happiness till they're nothing but a shell. I am the demon who fell in love with my victim who now sits above me.

You were my victim. You were the one who knew I was there. You were the one who talked to me, even though you knew what I was doing. You were the one that never hated me for what I did. You were the one, who in the end said 'it ok, you were just doing your job. Thank you, I'm glad that I can finally rest. Thank you; you will always be my friend'. You were the one who broke past my shields. You were the one who accepted me, even though I am the one who killed you. You were the one who called me friend even after I took so much away from you.

I am the one who now sits in a dark cave, silent tear burning my skin. I am a demon who no longer finds joy in the pain of humans. I am a demon with a heart, a heart that has been stolen by you.

You are an angel with eyes that rival the sky and hair that rival the sun. You are an angel who has a heart so kind you can befriend the very demon that took your life away. You are an angel who possesses the heart of a demon.

I am the demon who now stands atop the tallest mountain, staring up at the full moon with red eyes. I am the demon who is walking toward the edge. I am the demon who can no longer stand this love. I am the demon who took one too many steps over the edge. I am the demon who is now falling through the air.

You are the one who finally saw me, a moment too late. You were the one who yelled, calling out the name I had never told you. You are the one who jumped after me, abandoning the castle in the sky to save a demon. You were the one who wrapped your arms around me as you spread your snow white wings and stopped us from falling to our death. You were the one who knew, you knew the name I had forsaken so long ago. You were the one who spoke first that night, 'please don't, I don't want to lose you too Diva, I love you'. You were the one who called me Diva, not Kyuubi.

I am a demon; create from the cruelty of humans.

You are an angel; you have seen the cruelty of humans yet you remain the purest of all.

We are not meant to be. We are forbidden from being together. We are a boy and girl in love. We are two people who will not let any one stand in their way of finding happiness.

I am a demon, and he is an angel; they said we SHOULD not be together; that it wasn't right, but not once did they say they COULD not be together.


End file.
